


Les aventures de la future rei!!! non du Roi des Pirates

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Monkey D. Luffy, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Luffia et Mei sont amies d'enfance et décident de partir ensemble pour devenir des pirates, Luffia voulant devenir le Roi des Pirates tandis que Mei voulait simplement vivre. Ensemble elles vont bouleverser le monde.





	1. Brisée

Monkey D. Luffia avait un rituel, la petite-fille de Monkey D. Garp, un Vice Amiral des Marines, particulièrement connu pour avoir arrêté Gol D. Roger, le roi des pirates il y a vingt-et-un ans, n'aimait pas la routine, Luffia aimait le chaos et n'en faire qu'à sa tête, c'était un fait. La seule chose qu'elle aimait au niveau de la routine c'était les repas, Luffia aimait manger, particulièrement de la viande, cependant tout les matins à dix heures, elle allait à un arbre précis et attendait une dizaine de minutes. Bien sûr elle n'attendait pas que l'arbre lui parle ou une autre idiotie du genre, non elle attendait de voir si sa meilleure amie venait. Elle avait rencontré Mei Potter alors qu'elles n'étaient que de très jeunes enfants, elle avait eu cinq ans et Mei sept ans. Toutes les deux exclues par les enfants qui vivaient près d'elle, elles étaient devenues amies, même si Mei ne vivait pas dans ce monde et ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps chaque fois, quoiqu'après qu'elle ait passé un marché avec les Dursley les choses s'étaient arrangées, en tout cas jusqu'à ses onze ans, les neuf de Luffia, où elle avait du se rendre à une école de magie. Cependant elle revenait pour Noël et pour les deux mois de l'été, presqu'à chaque fois, c'était pas beaucoup pour les deux filles, même si elles pouvaient s'échanger des lettres régulièrement, Mei ayant une chouette qui réussissait à faire le trajet entre les deux mondes grâce à la magie de la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes et aux cheveux noirs. Néanmoins Luffia était inquiète, les années passant Mei avait changé, devenant plus sombre, plus inquiète, elle avait de nouvelles cicatrices et elle faisait plus de cauchemar. Elle parlait moins de la beauté de la magie aussi et la lumière dans son regard avait presque disparu, c'était très faible même. Luffia était inquiète pour son amie, et Ace l'avait aussi été lorsqu'il avait été sur l'île, et pour qu'Ace le remarque, c'était très évident. 

Cela faisait plus d'un an que Mei n'était pas venue, ses lettres avait diminué en nombre jusqu'au jour où Hedwige, la chouette blanche de Mei, était venue à Dawn Island, avec une lettre de Mei qui demandait à Luffia de prendre soin du familier de la sorcière, inquiète Luffia avait néanmoins gardé Hedwige avec elle et prenait soin d'elle. Avec le départ d'Ace, elle s'était sentie seule, même avec les bandits et Makino, alors Hedwige lui tenait compagnie, c'était agréable. Malgré la longue absence, Luffia venait tous les jours à cet arbre, une sorte de pont entre leurs mondes que Mei avait crée pour moins se fatiguer en venant la voir ou en retournant chez les Dursley avant que des 'protections' ne la ramène de force, chaque jour elle espérait que Mei serait là.

Après avoir attendu vingt minutes, Luffia se leva, Hedwige sur l'épaule, soupirant de déception lorsque la chouette émit un cri perçant. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs courts arrêta son mouvement pour observer les alentours, pensant qu'Hedwige avait remarqué quelque chose mais elle ne voyait et n'entendait rien, cependant elle ne voulait pas non plus ignorer le cri de la chouette. Cette dernière avait en effet réussi à la sortir de plusieurs mauvais pas en l'avertissant d'un danger, elle avait même tenté de l'avertir pour Garp, alias pépé, alias le vieux schnock, cependant le geste, si apprécié, avait malheureusement été inutile. Après plusieurs minutes sans que rien ne se produise cependant, elle s'impatienta, Luffia n'était pas vraiment une personne patiente, encore moins lorsque ça voulait dire qu'elle devait rester assise un moment sans bouger, elle choisit donc de se lever. Uniquement pour qu'Hedwige ne décide de l'attaquer, la chouette était visiblement déterminée à rester là et avec Luffia. Cette dernière allait protester lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit familier, elle se tourna vers l'arbre qui servait de pont à Mei, retenant sa respiration et vit qu'en effet elle avait bien entendu, vu qu'à peine une minute plus tard Mei était là. 

Recroquevillée sur le sol en train de pleurer, une vision qui remplit Luffia de rage mais elle choisit de la contenir pour aller prendre son amie dans ses bras, elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais vu que deux êtres qui étaient forcément des elfes de maison, elle les reconnaissait grâce aux descriptions de Mei, étaient en train de faire de même. Elle supposait qu'une explication pouvait attendre. Mei était là, et si Luffia avait quoique ce soit à dire à ce sujet, elle y resterait, hors de question de la renvoyer dans cet autre monde qui avait fait tant de mal à sa meilleure amie, en tout cas pas sans elle pour botter des fesses, le reste pouvait attendre. 

Mei se tendit une seconde lorsque les bras de Luffia l'encerclèrent, cependant après avoir reconnu son amie aux yeux noirs, elle se laissa aller contre elle, pleurant même à chaude larmes. Oui Luffia était plus jeune, oui elle devrait être forte et responsable, mais là elle était tellement fatiguée, elle en avait marre de tout ça, et puis elle ne pouvait pas résister, Luffia était sa famille, elle se sentait en sécurité pour la première fois depuis des mois. Et puis elle se moquait totalement des opinions des autres. Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille. 

* * *

 

Il fallut deux semaines à Mei avant qu'elle ne commence à parler de ce qui lui était arrivée, Luffia avait eu des questions mais elle ne les avait pas posé, son amie lui en parlerait lorsqu'elle le souhaiterait, elle n'allait pas l'y pousser. Elle avait simplement demandé si la sorcière comptait retourner dans son monde natal et après avoir eu un refus, elle avait souri et changé de sujet. Parlant d'Ace qui était un pirate avec un avis de recherche, il était même le commandant de la seconde division de Barbe Blanche, un pirate extrêmement connu et ce depuis des années, des progrès que Luffia avait fait depuis sa dernière visite, particulièrement avec son fruit du démon. Les nouvelles de Fuschia ou dans la forêt, quels animaux avaient eu des petits, qu'avait fait Hedwige, et bien sûr un récit de tout ce qu'elle avait fait, y compris les bêtises. 

"Il y avait une prophétie." confia Mei un soir alors qu'elles étaient installées auprès d'un feu. "Je l'ai appris après la mort de Sirius, ma prof de divination avait fait une prophétie concernant la chute d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres, aucune indication si c'était bien lui ou si ça se passerait dans cinq cents ans ou maintenant, mais il avait choisi que c'était pour lui, il y avait deux enfants qui pourraient correspondre à la prophétie, Neville et moi, nos familles ont été traqué et il a fini par retrouver mes parents quand Pettigrew les a trahi. C'est pour cela que ma mère le suppliait de m'épargner, j'étais la cible." dit doucement Mei, ses bras autour des genoux, elle regardait les flammes et rien d'autre. "Il ne savait pas toute la prophétie et c'était pour ça qu'il m'avait envoyé cette vision pour que je me rende au Département des Mystères, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la prophétie en entier et qu'il pensait que le moyen de me détruire serait à l'intérieur. Sirius a payé de sa vie cette idée. 

Voldy avait réussi à tromper la mort et j'ai fini par apprendre comment, même si Dumbledore aurait du être plus rapide pour me le dire, il a vraiment pris tout son temps... Ca s'appelle des horcruxes, de la magie noire, une magie très sombre qui consiste à arracher la moitié de ton âme pour l'enfermer dans un objet, et donc si tu meurs, ton esprit reste dans le monde des vivants et tu as une chance de retrouver ton corps. Mais faire cela nécessite un rituel horrible où la vie d'un innocent est prise, c'est très dangereux pour le sorcier qui décide de créer un horcruxe et ça prend une partie de toi-même. Tes émotions, ta raison, ça peut prendre n'importe quoi. Il en avait fait sept. J'ai passé l'année écoulée à les chercher avec Ron et Hermione, on a été beaucoup aidé par Dobby et Krea." continua Mei, utilisant son surnom pour Kreatur, elle n'aimait pas l'appeler ainsi, trouvant ça dégradant et cruel envers lui, il était bien plus qu'une créature et ne devrait pas être appelé ainsi. L'elfe bien que surpris par la demande de la sorcière, avait accepté volontiers le surnom, le préférant même à son nom, apparemment Regulus lui avait aussi donné un surnom. "Il y avait eu le journal que j'ai détruit en seconde année, une bague que Dumbledore avait détruit, un médaillon qui a subi le même sort. 

C'est là que ça s'est compliqué, on avait des idées sur ce qu'étaient les horcruxes mais on ne savait pas où ils étaient. On a voyagé dans tous le pays, on avait un moyen de les détruire, ayant pensé à aller à Poudlard avant de partir en mission pour récupérer un crochet de basilik, le seul moyen qu'on connaissait pour les détruire, mais après on était bloqué. On a fini par comprendre qu'il y en avait un à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, plus particulièrement dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange, il y en avait aussi un à Poudlard, dans la salle sur demande et bien sûr Nagini. Voldy avait fait l'erreur de laisser le serpent à Godric's Hollow, il avait pensé avec raison, que je me rendrais sur la tombe de mes parents un jour ou l'autre, mais il avait eu tort de penser qu'on ne se rendrait pas compte qu'il y avait un problème. Dobby et Kreatur nous ont prévenu et on s'est débarrassé du serpent, sans pour autant l'alerter sur le fait qu'on savait pour ses horcruxes. Il ne l'a su qu'une fois qu'on ait récupéré la coupe à Gringotts et c'est là qu'il a confirmé le fait qu'un horcruxe se trouvait à Poudlard.

Quand on s'y est rendu, il a déclaré la guerre ouverte et a rassemblé ses forces pour nous attaquer. Le combat ne penchait pas en notre faveur, même après avoir trouvé et détruit l'horcruxe, il a demandé que je me rende. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si je n'avais pas appris que j'étais moi aussi un horcruxe, je le maintenais en vie, alors je me suis rendue. Je devais mourir pour qu'il soit aussi tué. Dumbledore le savait, j'ai été élevé pour être conduite à l'abattoir. Pour la seconde fois de ma vie j'ai reçu de plein fouet le sortilège de mort. Dans la poitrine cette fois." dit Mei en portant une main à sa poitrine. "Et pour la deuxième fois j'ai survécu. Je ne peux plus Luffia, je n'en peux plus, je suis tellement fatiguée de tout ça, j'en ai marre." 

Luffia réceptionna avec aise le corps de son amie qui s'effondra en larme à nouveau, une réelle rage envers Dumbledore, qui avait de la chance d'être mort, mais aussi envers tous les sorciers qui n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de placer ce terrible poids sur les épaules de son amie. C'était fini, elle était la meilleure amie de Luffia et Luffia était très protectrice, et possessive, de ce qu'elle considérait comme sien, ils ne feraient plus de mal à Mei. Elle n'aurait plus de raison de pleurer à cause d'eux. C'était une promesse. 

 


	2. Départ de Fushia

Vivre avec Luffia était une expérience unique en son genre, Mei en avait eu conscience avant mais à présent c'était amplifié, avant ça n'avait été que temporaire et il y avait eu des gens autour d'elles en permanence. Comme Makino, ou Shanks, ou Ben et le reste des pirates Akagami, ou encore Ace et Sabo...

Bien sûr les deux jeunes femmes allaient toujours régulièrement chez les bandits, au moins pour accéder à la salle de bain tout les jours, mais aussi pour manger avec eux, c'était plus sympa de dîner avec tout le groupe après tout. Néanmoins le reste du temps, Mei était seule avec Luffy, la seule à devoir calmer ses envies les plus folles, à l'empêcher de faire des réelles bêtises, la seule à devoir canaliser son énergie et c'était plus qu'un peu épuisant. 

La jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes était aidée par sa chouette, Hedwige qui depuis son arrivée, ou plutôt son retour, sur Dawn, ne la laissait presque pas, restant toujours proche d'elle et c'était un réel réconfort. Hedwige était plus précieuse pour Mei que beaucoup l'avaient compris, parce que oui elle avait eu ses amis, sa famille sur Dawn, mais dans son monde, elle avait été désespérément seule, sa chouette blanche avait toujours été là. Hedwige avait été sa meilleure amie dans le monde sorcier, et lorsqu'elle avait choisi de l'envoyer chez Luffia, qu'elle avait fait le choix d'être séparée, ça avait brisé une partie de son cœur et la chouette lui avait horriblement manqué, mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Il y avait eu trop de danger et Hedwige, bien qu'exceptionnelle était une chouette et ne pouvait pas forcément se défendre, certainement pas contre des mauvais sorts. Mieux valait être séparé d'elle pour un temps plutôt qu'en deuil, ça avait été le point de vue de Mei et elle le pensait toujours.

Vivre avec Luffia demandait beaucoup d'énergie, mais même si Mei se couchait épuisée tout les soirs, même si elle avait souvent envie de secouer sa meilleure amie dans un vain espoir de la raisonner, elle guérissait. Peu à peu, elle se remettait de la guerre, de la souffrance qu'elle avait vu, subi et parfois donné dans le monde sorcier. Elle n'était pas au top, elle n'était pas super, mais elle allait mieux et c'était le principal non ?

Elle était en tout cas reconnaissante à sa famille, à Luffia bien sûr ainsi qu'à Hedwige, mais aussi à Dobby et Kreature qui étaient venus avec elle, ainsi qu'à Makino, et les bandits. Les deux elfes étaient d'une aide inestimable pour nourrir le trou noir qu'était le ventre de Luffia, pour maintenir la maison des bandits propre également, ça avait rendu Mei à moitié folle par le passé, elle était loin d'être au niveau de maniaque de Pétunia, mais elle tenait quand même à ce que les choses soient propres et c'était rarement le cas chez les bandits. Elle avait nettoyé à chaque fois qu'elle venait et là elle était heureuse de ne pas le faire seule, parce qu'elle aidait quand même. Refusant de laisser tout le travail aux deux elfes, même Makino avait le droit à un coup de main, en effet ils avaient eu la surprise de voir arriver Winky, l'ancienne elfe des Croupton avait choisi de suivre le seul ami qu'elle avait vraiment, à savoir Dobby. Comprenant que Winky éprouvait le besoin d'avoir une famille, avait besoin d'une vie calme et se sentant un peu seule, Makino lui avait proposé de venir avec elle. Leur sœur aînée adoptive n'était donc plus seule à devoir tout faire, à savoir tenir le bar/restaurant ainsi qu'à tout préparer, ce qui était un soulagement pour Mei et Luffia qui s'étaient inquiétées à ce sujet. 

Surtout Mei d'ailleurs, la jeune femme avait aidé Makino à chaque fois qu'elles descendaient au village, appréciant le travail et voulant aider Makino qui avait tant fait pour elle. C'était après tout la barmaid qui l'avait le plus aidé lorsqu'elle avait été enfant, qui lui avait appris les bonnes manières, qui l'avait aidé à s'accepter, une chose difficile à faire dû aux Dursley. Elle lui avait aussi appris comment une femme était supposée se comporter, enfin elle avait été son principal exemple, après tout Mei ne voulait pas ressembler à Dadan même si elle appréciait la chef des bandits et en grandissant elles avaient été ses principaux exemples. 

Et à présent elle était soulagé que Winky reste avec Makino, après tout c'était le jour du départ, Luffia avait dix-sept ans et elles partaient avec Kreature et Dobby pour que la jeune fille au chapeau de paille devienne le Roi des Pirates. Grâce aux elfes de maison, ils pourraient même rester en contact avec Makino et les bandits, ce serait plus facile comme ça, elles seraient parties dans tout les cas mais comme ça Hedwige n'aurait pas à être séparée de Mei aussi souvent, un fait qui semblait plaire à la chouette blanche. Depuis le retour de Mei à Dawn, Hedwige refusait d'être séparée de la jeune sorcière, ce qui convenait très bien à Mei qui avait elle aussi vécu la séparation avec difficulté. Et puis il était plus aisée de se déplacer avec une chouette sur l'épaule plutôt qu'avec Luffia accrochée à elle. 

"Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut Luffia ?" demanda Mei en vérifiant son sac. A dix-huit ans, dix-neuf dans un peu plus de deux mois, Mei était une très belle jeune femme, grâce aux deux elfes de maison et à Luffia, elle avait retrouvé des couleurs et des formes, elle n'était plus aussi maigre qu'à son retour après la guerre.

Sa taille était fine, elle avait des courbes voluptueuses et elle était bien plus forte qu'elle n'y paraissait au premier abord. Elle avait gardé les cheveux longs dans le monde sorcier, entendant bien souvent qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Lily Potter, sa mère, quoique avec les cheveux noirs, mais elle avait eu besoin d'un changement après la guerre. Une manière de vraiment se séparer de son passé. Elle avait donc coupé ses cheveux, les portant à présent courts, laissant ainsi voir les multiples trous qu'elle s'était fait faire aux oreilles, ainsi qu'une cicatrice qu'elle avait sur le côté de la nuque, cadeau de Bellatrix avant sa mort. Elle s'était également fait faire un tatouage, partant de son front au milieu de sa joue, dissimulant ainsi la cicatrice qui l'avait rendu célèbre. Elle ne pouvait plus la supporter, ça avait déjà été difficile en sachant que c'était ce qui lui restait de la nuit où ses parents avaient été tué, mais après avoir appris qu'elle avait eu un horcruxe dans la cicatrice... Elle ne pouvait plus la voir sans avoir envie de vomir, Dadan lui avait donc conseillé de la dissimuler soit avec un bandeau ou un tatouage. Mei avait choisi la solution plus définitive avec le tatouage, se faisant faire une plume au milieu d'un éclair. Pas un éclair comme le geste qu'il fallait faire pour exécuter le sortilège de mort mais une représentation plus réelle d'un éclair, après tout elle était liée aux tempêtes et aux éclairs.

Mei avait hésité sur le genre de tenue qu'elle voulait porter, pour la vie de tout les jours et pour se battre, après tout elle n'aurait pas le temps de se changer avant chaque combat. Luffia était heureuse de porter simplement un mini-short en jean, une chemise rouge sans manche et une paire de tongs mais ça n''était pas vraiment le style de Mei. Au final la sorcière avait choisi de porter un pantacourt noir qui arrivait au milieu du mollet avec un débardeur violet ainsi qu'une veste marron offerte par Makino, avec des poches pour qu'elle puisse dissimuler sa dague et ses deux baguettes magiques soit dans les plis à l'intérieur de la veste ou dans les manches qui arrivaient à ses coudes. Makino avait choisi de lui faire ce cadeau parce qu'elles avaient découvertes lorsque Mei était jeune qu'elle prenait facilement des coups de soleil. Au fil des années, sa peau avait réussi à bronzer un peu plutôt que de brûler mais ça arrivait encore surtout aux épaules, d'où la veste. Il y avait aussi la protection qu'une veste offrait vis à vis des serres d'Hedwige qui se postait sur l'épaule de Mei, avec plus ou moins de délicatesse selon les fois, et en mer parfois elle devrait s'accrocher pour ne pas s'envoler. Cela dissimulait également certaines des cicatrices qu'elle avait reçu lors de ses années dans le monde sorcier, pas toutes, on pouvait après tout bien voir la cicatrice qui datait de la nuit de la résurrection de Voldemort lorsque Pettigrow lui avait ouvert l'avant-bras gauche, ainsi que la marque laissé par le basilic sur son avant-bras droit, ainsi que les mots qu'elle avait gravé dans la main gauche à cause d'Ombrage. 

Même si certaines de ces cicatrices étaient toujours visibles, Mei se sentait mieux, après tout les pires étaient dans son dos, reçu par les Dursley pour la plupart, sans compter les mots que Bellatrix lui avait gravé sur l'épaule droite ou l'autre éclair qu'elle avait sur la poitrine, ainsi que derrière dans son dos. La marque ayant traversé son corps, elle n'avait pas vérifié l'arrière de son crâne afin de déterminer si ça avait été aussi le cas la première fois. Comme chaussure elle portait également des sandales, quoique les siennes avaient un peu de talon, compensé, et qu'elles étaient attachées à sa chevilles, elles tenaient bien à ses pieds. 

"Oui. Tu es sûre qu'on a pris assez de viande ?" demanda pour la énième fois Luffia, qui avait un véritable amour pour la viande, elle en mangeait presque tout le temps. On ne dirait vraiment pas en la regardant, fine comme elle l'était, avec une apparence presque délicate, si on oubliait la cicatrice qu'elle avait à l'œil, dû à une stupidité lorsqu'elle avait sept ans.

"Nous ne pouvons pas en prendre plus Luffia-san." répondit Dobby qui était affublé d'un pantalon, pour lui, noir, d'un haut doré, d'une écharpe multicolore, d'un bonnet rouge avec un pompon au bout, et de chaussures fermées qui laissaient bien voir ses chaussettes, de couleurs différentes bien sûr. Il avait à la ceinture la dague qui avait manqué de le tuer, cadeau de Bellatrix, et dont il avait appris à se servir, voulant aider au mieux les deux jeunes femmes. 

"Krea, Dobby vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ?" demanda Mei en souriant aux deux elfes. 

"Oui Mei-sama." acquiesça simplement Kreature, les deux elfes faisaient de gros efforts pour parler correctement, ayant été attentifs aux leçons données d'abord par Mei durant la guerre, et ensuite par Makino qui avait été heureuse d'aider Mei. 

Kreature avait certainement choisi des vêtements moins colorés que Dobby, portant ce qui semblait être un uniforme de Poudlard, sauf qu'il avait enlevé le sceau de Poudlard, et était donc habillé avec un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une robe de sorcier, le tout à sa taille et vu la cravate verte et argent, Mei était certaine que c'était un uniforme de Regulus. Il portait le médaillon qu'elle lui avait donné, celui que Regulus avait placé pour remplacer l'horcruxe, au dessus de sa cravate, il avait une poêle attaché dans le dos et un hachoir à viande à la ceinture.

"Bon alors on y va." déclara Luffia en posant son chapeau de paille sur son crâne. "On va dire au revoir aux bandits ?"

"Je te suis capitaine." acquiesça Mei avec un sourire, gagnant un énorme sourire en retour, elle ne savait que trop bien à quel point sa 'petite sœur' avait attendu ce moment, celui de finalement quitter l'île, de devenir pirate et d'être enfin sur la route pour tenir la promesse faite à Shanks. 

"Dites, dites !" cria Luffy en arrivant devant la maison des bandits. "On doit déjà y aller. Vous ne venez pas nous voir partir ? Hein ?!"

"C'que t'es bruyant." souffla Dadan qui leur tournait le dos, et était entourée par les autres bandits du groupe. "Le Maire et Makino s'en feront peut-être pas, mais les gens du village de Fushia auront certainement la trouille, pas vrai ? Si on descend de la montagne..."

"Mais ... !" protesta Luffia qui voulait dire au revoir à la famille qui lui restait sur l'île, les bandits faisaient partie de cette famille.

"C'est bon, alors bouge-toi d'y aller." pressa Dadan, dissimulant ses émotions derrière son ton bourru, comme toujours, un fait qui faisait sourire Mei. Elle avait mis du temps à s'y habituer mais à présent elle tenait vraiment aux bandits. 

"Luffia, tu ne veux pas faire peur aux villageois pas vrai ? Tu sais comment ils réagiraient en voyant des bandits, ils n'oseraient peut-être pas venir te dire au revoir." intervint Mei.

"Je vois. Dans ce cas, les gars ! Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait jusqu'à présent !" sourit Luffia.

"Quand tu dis ça comme ça, j'me sens gêné...." dirent les bandits, clairement embarrassés mais heureux. "Allons, allons portez vous bien."

"Oui, compris." acquiesça Luffia.

"Promis." dit ensuite Mei.

"Ah oui. Dadan, je déteste les bandits, mais..." rajouta Luffia. 

"Ferme-la, merdeuse." gronda Dadan.

"Vous, je vous aime !" conclut Luffia avec un grand sourire.

"Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour non et portez-vous bien." ajouta Mei tandis que Dadan sortait son mouchoir et pleurait à chaudes larmes. "On vous enverra des nouvelles."

"Dites pas de conneries et grouillez-vous de vous casser de là, merde." pleurait Dadan."J'vous jure ! Tous pareils !"

Mei et Luffia ne perdirent pas plus de temps à se mettre à courir, dévalant la pente, Dobby et Kreature tenant le rythme tandis qu'Hedwige volait au dessus du groupe. Des sourires sur leurs visages, c'était un peu effrayant; l'idée de quitter Dawn, de devenir vraiment des pirates, mais elles attendaient cela depuis longtemps surtout Luffia. Pour Mei, elle n'avait pas été sûre qu'elle vivrait assez longtemps pour avoir la chance de partir avec Luffia, de voir le monde, de pouvoir vraiment vivre plutôt que survivre comme elle avait du le faire jusque là, enfin en dehors des moments passés avec Luffia. Et encore, depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, elle n'avait eu l'impression que ces moments étaient simplement là pour lui permettre de souffler avant de retourner là bas. Dans le monde sorcier. 

C'était le début d'un nouveau départ, d'une nouvelle vie et ils étaient tous impatients, même les deux elfes de maison qui souhaitaient voir le monde, plus ou moins en tout cas. Dobby souhaitait tricoter une chaussette avec la laine de chaque île où ils s'arrêteraient, enfin quand c'était possible, tandis que Kreature souhaitait surtout rester avec Mei. Mais ils voulaient tous les deux voyager donc....

"J'ai hâte qu'on ait un navire un peu plus grand Luffia." souffla Mei en montant néanmoins dans la barque que Luffia avait choisi pour commencer leur voyage, heureusement elle était un peu plus grande que le premier choix de Luffia. Mei ayant pointé qu'ils seraient cinq à bord, et qu'ils manqueraient déjà de place pour eux, alors pour des vivres et de l'eau.... 

"T'en fais pas, on en trouvera un bientôt." affirma avec conviction et un sourire Luffia avant de se tourner vers l'océan. "Sabo ! Regarde, moi aussi je prends la mer. Et Mei est avec moi. Sabo était le premier, et Ace le second ! Je suis le troisième, mais je ne perdrais pas ! Pas vrai Mei ? Hedwige ? Krea ? Dobby ?"

"Oui, on rejoindra Ace bientôt et cette fois tu pourras le battre." encouragea Mei. "Tu vas devenir le Roi des Pirates."

Ayant dit leurs au revoir, Luffia détacha la corde et les deux femmes se mirent à ramer, tandis que Dobby et Kreature s'installaient, elles n'étaient pas au milieu de la  baie lorsque le monstre marin qui habitait là se montra. Le même monstre marin qui avait mangé le bras de Shanks des années auparavant, lorsque le capitaine des Akagami protégeait Luffia. 

"Tu t'es donc ramené." dit sérieusement Luffia, tenant son chapeau de sorte qu'il dissimulait son regard sombre. "Tu as choisi un mauvais adversaire. Les gars, vous en mêlez pas. Je vais utiliser ma technique que j'ai travaillée pendant dix ans !  _ **Serre du Griffon**_."

Se transformant en sa forme hybride, avec des pattes de lion à la place des jambes, des ailes dans le dos, des poils et des plumes le long du corps et surtout des serres à la place des mains, Luffia ramena son poing dans le menton du monstre marin, dans un geste qui griffa d'abord avant de l'envoyer voler. Elle se retransforma à nouveau en humaine avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Elle avait réussi.

"C'est parti. Je deviendrai le Roi des Pirates !!" hurla ensuite Luffia.


End file.
